


Beasts of the Woods

by princeofhell777



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Shocking I know, Wolves, hannibal is a forest dweller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: With the disappearance of a coworker in a supposedly 'cursed' forest, Will Graham goes to investigate. Rumor has it that anyone who goes in, will never come out. Will doesn't expect to be part of the crowd.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Beasts of the Woods

As a child, Will wasn’t one who was interested in travel. Everyone who started travelling as an adult would claim that it was always their dream, and frankly, Will thought that most of them were lying. But, he had to respect the scenery, and it was beautiful. His flight into Europe was boring, but each train ride led to more and more serene forests and little cities. He wound up much farther east in only a few days. 

He’d heard that this forest was supposedly ‘cursed’ quite a long time ago. A few of the people he had known in high school had discussed it, and recently, one of his coworkers that he was not all that close with had taken a trip to see it. 

People went in, and they didn’t come back out. And Danny hadn’t come back out either. It had been weeks since he was arranged to come back, and they still had nothing. Will had taken it upon himself to investigate not only because the guy didn’t exactly deserve to die stranded in the forest, but because he was ultimately curious.

There were plenty of signs, when he arrived, written in a language he didn’t understand, but could only assume were telling him to turn back as soon as he could. He ignored them. 

Hiking boots strapped on and a winter jacket pulled around him, he passed the signs and made his way into the forest. He had no clue of where Danny could be, but he’d do his best to survey the area. Besides, the stillness of the woods was quite a nice getaway, all things considered.

Born Hannibal Lecter, the beast of the woods lived in a cabin that hadn’t been abandoned when he found it. No, it had been fully occupied, and those occupants spent their last moments in it. 

He was eleven years old, the son of a Count and living in a castle when his sister was taken. A few miles out were the woods, and Hannibal was positive that that was where she would be. 

She was. Frying on the stove of the cozy little cabin. 

Hannibal, who had hardly cooked in his life, but had watched his chefs do it many times, put the men who had taken her there was well. He was inconsolable and in a furious rage. Had there been anyone coming to the rescue of the screaming men, they would have wound up torn apart as well. 

He knew, even at his young age, that he couldn’t go back home. And he resigned himself to remaining there, taking care of himself.

Now, anywhere from thirty to forty years later, Hannibal Lecter haunted the forest, the only thing left of him that anyone knew was the distant memory of the Lecter children having gone missing. 

He wasn’t alone though, not really. Hannibal spent most of his time with a pack of wolves that had taken kindly to him in his adolescence, and he had practically become one of them. He and they had a mutually beneficial relationship- they would hunt together and share the game. 

When Will saw the figure of a man sitting on the snowy ground, what looked like a coat piled over his shoulders, he had hoped for the best. That Danny was alive, and he had been waiting. On closer inspection, it was anything but. 

Danny wasn’t short, but he was a few inches shy of Will, and this man had to have been somewhat taller, and much broader. What Will had thought was a winter coat seemed to be more of a pelt than anything, sewn together by what he had to assume was another part of an animal. 

Will stepped back, until he saw the pack of wolves. They were huge, bigger than the ones he had seen back at home, and Will could see the dried blood patching their fur. If anything was going to have killed Danny, they would be Will’s first guess. He had dogs at home, plenty of them, but none compared in size. 

The footsteps seemed to startle the man who was sitting there, and he stood. Will got a better view of his back- the pelt wrapped around him covered most of his back, and makeshift boots lines his legs. He had a sort of kilt created as well, and Will couldn’t assume he was new to this area.

He didn’t know why his legs weren’t moving, but Will met the man’s red-brown eyes as he turned, and he panicked. Fight or flight was screaming at him, but his feet were planted and he was neither moving towards or away from the man. He set his gaze, trying to keep the fear away.

Wolves could smell fear. He knew that. And with the way that they slowly came to circle him, he knew he reeked of it. He now had nowhere to go. The man stepped towards him- Will noted his high-set cheekbones and the dust of red over his face that came from the cold. The pelt didn’t cover all of his stomach, and his hands were free with the fur wrapping up his arms starting at the wrists. 

Upon second thought, his hands were not free. He had a steak knife in his hands- Will assumed that. Some form of kitchen knife. It seemed old, but not antique. It got it’s use, certainly. And Will assumed he would be it’s use shortly.

Still, he didn’t try to fight. The man said something in a language that Will recognized hearing on the train at least once, but didn’t comprehend. What he did comprehend was the way the man was /smelling/ him, seeming as if he was taking everything in that he could. Will assumed he smelled like half a week on a train and fear. 

But nothing was attacking him. The wolves behind his back growled, but didn’t make any sort of move. The man before him didn’t seem upset. The world felt still, and the snowflakes steadily falling onto his hat seemed to halt in the air.

Will’s hand reached up without his brain telling it to. He moved a long strand of greying blonde hair out of the man’s face and behind his ear. The man took his wrist in surprise, but let him continue his action. 

Will felt himself being led, though he didn’t feel like he was in his body. Just an outside observer, seeing himself being taken away, probably led to slaughter. 

Will Graham lived a much longer life than he had thought he would even in his dead-end job. He became one of the beasts of the woods, feeding on human flesh and using what couldn’t be eaten for tools and rope, and anything else they needed. 

For the first time in his life, Will Graham was content.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post my fanfics, but I hope you like this one! It's a one-shot at the moment, but I might do a follow-up eventually if anyone wants it.


End file.
